Das Legendarium
by King Elessar90
Summary: Als Alarion am See Cuivienen erwachte, wusste niemand, was bisher in Mittelerde geschah und was die Zukunft bringen wird. Eines steht jedoch fest: Das Schicksal Mittelerdes wird von mehr Personen bestimmt, als bisher angenommen. Eigens erdachte Charaktere werden Seite an Seite mit den legendären Helden der alten Tage die Geschichte emotionaler und ausführlicher denje erleben.
1. Das Erwachen

1

Das Erwachen

Nichts. Er vernahm nichts. Eine endlose Leere, die sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte. Sein Körper hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen und füllte kühle Luft in seine Lungen. Er horchte in sich hinein und spürte den Schlag seines Herzens in seiner Brust. Doch…er bemerkte ein leises säuseln…ein wispern, eine Art rascheln, das die Umwelt erfüllte. Es wurde immer klarer und deutlicher. Neugierig zu erfahren, was diese Geräusche zu bedeuten hatten, machte er instinktiv die Augen auf, um sie sofort wieder zu schließen. Ein sengender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Was war los? Wo war er? Wie ist er hier hergekommen? Seine Erinnerungen waren nichts als blanke Schatten seines Unterbewusstseins, die ihm immer wieder entglitten. Ein weiteres Mal öffnete er die Augen, um diesem Geräusch auf die Spur zu kommen. Doch die Helligkeit schmerzte und er erhaschte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf eine schwarze Oberfläche, die mit kleinen silbernen, hellen Pünktchen gefüllt war. Unter ihm hingegen fühlte es sich gleichzeitig weich, aber dennoch fest an. Auf was lag er da? Was war mit ihm geschehen?

Doch ehe er diesen Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, fokussierte er sich automatisch auf ein entferntes Geräusch, welches sich von allen anderen abhob. Es war, als würde sich irgendetwas über den Boden bewegen. Er vernahm ein leicht knisterndes Geräusch, dass immer mehr Kontur gewann, je näher es kam. Er musste irgendwie die Augen öffnen, um sehen zu können, was hier vor sich ging. Er spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch und wurde nervös. Ein angestrengtes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle. War er das? Was hat er da gerade gemacht? Und vor allem, wie hat er es gemacht? Egal, wichtig war zurzeit nur dieses Geräusch, dass sich näherte oder…mittlerweile verstummt ist. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und sein Herz schlug schneller und schneller. Plötzlich setzte es einen Schlag aus, als er an seiner Schulter eine Berührung spürte. Er wurde sanft, aber bestimmt geschüttelt. Und nun hörte er einen Laut, der dem seines Stöhnens nicht unähnlich war: „Erwache, Kind der Sterne. Öffne deine Augen und sieh die Welt in ihrer Schönheit, wie sie nur Eru Illuvatar entstehen lassen kann." Seine Augen öffneten sich und anders als vorher wurden sie nicht von einem stechenden Schmerz durchbohrt. Es war angenehm und das was er sah ließ ihn staunen: Ein weites Dunkelblau, das mit Abermillionen silbriger Lichtpunkte gesprenkelt war. Es schien, als wären sie unerreichbar und dennoch waren sie ihm so nah, dass er ihre Kraft spüren konnte. Er bewegte seinen Kopf und vernahm die Gestalt, die ihn wohl berührt haben mag und nun weiter zu anderen Gestalten auf dem Boden zuging und ihnen die Worte sagte, die in ihm eine Art Wohlbefinden und Ruhe ausgelöst hatten, was ihn danach verlangte, sie erneut zu hören. Er beobachtete, wie immer mehr dieser Gestalten am Boden sich bewegten. Sie waren mit leichten Tüchern besetzt, blass und wunderschön, doch nichts war wunderschöner, als das Wesen, welches zu seiner nächsten lag. Das Haar golden glänzend im silbernen Licht des dunkelblauen Himmels. Der Körper bewegte sich leicht und die Brust hob und senkte sich gemächlich und ohne Hast. In der Tat, sein Herzschlag hat sich beruhigt und er war von einem inneren Frieden erfüllt, der seine anfängliche Angst verdrängte. Der Körper des Wesens war von atemberaubender Gestalt, sodass er nicht bemerkte, wie es seinen Kopf zu ihm drehte und ihn ansah. Und dann geschah es: er blickte in ihre blass-blauen Augen, die so strahlten, wie die Lichter am Firmament. Sie schauten in seine und es schien, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Sein Herz schien an dieses Geschöpf gebunden und er wusste, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

Doch dann hörte er wieder die Stimme: „Erhebt euch, Kinder Illuvatars! Erhebt euch und bewundert den Zauber Ardas." Es war eine ruhige Stimme, die kaum das Säuseln und Rascheln übertönte, aber dennoch tat er, wie ihm geheißen und bewegte seine Gliedmaßen. Die anderen Elf taten es ihm nach. Er bewegte seine Zehen und Finger, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und streckte seine Beine. Nachdem sich die ersten aufmachten, sich aufzurichten, tat er es ihnen nach, immer noch dieses wunderschöne Wesen zu seiner Rechten im Blick. Auch sie erhob sich, doch dies sah weder unelegant, noch unbeholfen aus. Als wüsste sie, was sie tat, stand sie auf ihren zwei Beinen. Währenddessen merkte er nicht, dass er selber schon auf seinen zwei Beinen stand.

„Springt, tanzt und spürt die Freiheit der Welt Eru Illuvatars!", sagte die Gestalt euphorisch und breitete die Arme aus.

Er bemerkte, dass sie sich in einer Lichtung befanden, die umringt war von großen schwarzen Schemen, die sich knarrend und raschelnd bewegten. Die Gestalt strahlte in einem schwachen silbrigen Licht und genau wie sie, hatte sie ein seichtes Gewand an, welches jedoch das Sternenlicht reflektierte. Auch sie war von atemberaubender Schönheit, doch kein Vergleich zu dem Wesen neben ihm.

Seine Muskeln kontrahierten und er bewegte sich, ja und sprang sogar. Ein Gefühl der Freiheit und des Glücks machte sich in ihm auf, wie er es nie für möglich erachtet hatte. Er fing an zu lachen und hörte, dass er nicht der einzige war. Die elf Gestalten jauchzten vor Freude, liefen und sprangen über das sanfte Gras, welches von einer Schicht Raureif besprenkelt war.

Die Luft wehte durch sein langes blondes Haar und er spürte die Kälte an seinem Körper. Doch sie war nicht unangenehm, vielmehr belebend. Eine Kraft wurde in ihm wach, wie er sie nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Er fühlte sich, als könne er quer über die Lichtung springen, was er auch vergeblich versuchte. Sie tanzten um die Gestalt herum, die reglos und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht dort stand und sich das Vorgehen still und zufrieden anschaute.

Mit einem Mal, sah er sie wieder, dieses Wesen, dieses wunderschöne Wesen mit den blass-blauen Augen. Er tanzte auf sie zu, nahm sie an den Händen und schwang sie tanzend über die Lichtung. Ihre Augen trafen sich mehrmals und jedes Mal setzte sein Herzschlag aus und dennoch kam es ihm als das natürlichste der Welt vor. Ihre Bewegungen verlangsamten sich, bis sie sich Hand in Hand gegenüber standen. Er führte ihre Hand an sein Herz und sie zuckte zunächst zusammen, doch dann verharrte sie reglos und sie lächelte ihm schüchtern entgegen. Sie tat es ihm gleich und führte seine Hand an ihr Herz und das, was er spürte war das pure Innerste ihres Geistes. Es lag ihm offen und was er wahrnahm, war nichts anderes als pures Glück und wahre Hingabe zueinander.

Er schmiss sie sanft zu Boden und gemeinsam lachten sie belebt durch ihre neue Zukunft, durch ihr neues Leben, welches nun begonnen hatte.

Als es wiederum still wurde, da sich die Erschöpfung und Befriedigung breit machte, sagte die Gestalt in der Mitte: „Nun setzt euch zu mir, meine Brüder, meine Schwestern und hört, was ich euch zu sagen habe."

Als sie zusammen paarweise um die Gestalt im Gras saßen, begann sie zu erzählen: „Mein Name ist Imin und ich bin einer von euch. Wir sind Geschöpfe Eru Illuvatars, des Schöpfers der Erde unter euch und es Himmels über euch. Gestalter der Meere an den fernen Gestaden und Erbauer der Berge, die das Land durchpflügen. Wir wurden hierher gesandt um die Freuden Ardas zu erfahren und zu entdecken, sie zu bevölkern und ihre Vollkommenheit in uns aufzunehmen. Denn wir sind die ersten der Elben, die Erstgeborenen. Unsterblich, wie die Sterne des Himmels und alterslos, wie die Natur selbst. Wir alle haben die Gabe des Sprechens erhalten, um uns verständigen zu können und Kunstwerke zu schaffen, wie es nur die Kinder Illuvatars vermögen. Ihr alle habt einen Partner an die Seite gelegt bekommen, als ihr das Bewusstsein dieser Welt betreten habt. Ihr seid euch vertraut, wie es nur die Bindung des Allvaters zustande bringen könnte. Zusammen sollt ihr durch diese Welt gehen und sie mit eurem vollkommenen Glück bereichern. Auch habt ihr alle vom Allvater Eru einen Namen bekommen, der sich in euer Bewusstsein eingeprägt hat, auf das er die Welt überdauern möge und nie in Vergessenheit gerate. Nur zu, nutzt dieses Werkezeug und erfüllt die Welt mit Gesang und Freude."

Staunend saßen sie alle beieinander, schauten sich verwirrt um und begannen Laute von sich zu geben, die sich nach und nach zu Wörtern bildeten. Plötzlich erfasste sein Bewusstsein einen Namen: „Alarion". War das sein Name? Er sprach ihn laut aus und er klang so vertraut, als habe er ihn schon immer besessen (vielleicht hatte er das ja auch).

„Alarion", sagte er, wiederholte es und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, er gab ihm eine Identität auf dieser großen weiten Welt. Und dann hörte er ihren Namen: „Lariel", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst. Dann immer lauter: „Lariel", und sie begann leise zu kichern.

„Lariel", wie perfekt er zu diesem anmutigen, sanften Geschöpf passt. Er spiegelte alles wieder, was ihr Wesen ausmachte. Es war so, als hätte er ihn schon immer gekannt. Er nahm ihre Hand, lächelte sie an und drückte sanft zu. Er würde niemals ohne sie durch diese Welt gehen. Und anhand ihres Blickes, sah er, dass sie genauso fühlte. Mehr Worte brauchte es nicht, und das wusste auch Imin:

„Auch mir wurde eine Lebensgefährtin zur Seite gestellt.", und damit trat eine schlank gewachsene goldblonde Elbin aus den umstehenden Bäumen hervor und stolzierte langsam durch den Kreis der Versammelten. Sie schaute jedem direkt ins Gesicht und ein Lächeln umgab sie, dass so liebevoll war, dass sie das Glück persönlich zu sein schien. Ganz in transparentes weiß gekleidet und barfuß, stellte sie ein passendes Ebenbild zu ihrem Gatten dar.

„Dies ist meine Gattin Iminye. Sie und ich sind gemeinsam mit vier anderen unserer Sippe am See Cuiviénen im Westen erwacht und ausgezogen um weitere unseres Geschlechts zu finden."

Daraufhin erschienen weitere Gestalten aus den Schatten des Waldes, erstaunt sahen sie sich um. Vier Elben, alle hochgewachsen und stolz, zwei mit schwarzem und zwei mit weißem Haar.

„Dies sind Tata und Enel mit ihren Gattinen Tatie und Enelye.", stellte Imil vor. Sie gingen zu Imin vor und verbeugten sich leicht, dabei legten sie eine Hand ans Herz, als Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit.

Imin fuhr fort: „Als Erwecker dieser zwölf Leben, will ich sie durch diese weite Welt führen, damit sie nicht fehlgehen und wir eine Gemeinschaft bilden, die das Licht der Sterne in die Welt tragen."

Sein Blick wanderte zu Tata und Enel, die im zunickten.

„Wenn dies dein Wunsch ist, so werden wir uns ihm nicht widersetzen", sagte Enel.

„Ich danke euch.", sagte Imin zu ihnen und wandte sich dann wieder zu den Zwölf: „ Dann ist es beschlossen. Werdet ihr mir folgen, um die Wirren dieser Erde zu erkunden, weitere unseres Volkes zu finden und sie zu erwecken?", fragte er, an die Zwölf gerichtet.

„Meine Gattin und ich werden dir folgen", er legte die Hand ans Herz und verbeugte sich.

Alarion drückte die Hand Lariels und erhob sich „Auch wir werden dir folgen, Imin." Und nun standen auch die restlichen acht auf, legten ihre Hand ans Herz und bekundeten Imin ihre Gefolgschaft.

„Mit großer Dankbarkeit nehme ich eure Treue zu mir entgegen und hiermit soll unsere Gemeinschaft einen Namen bekommen, damit sie für alle Zeit wiedererkannt werden soll. Von nun an sind die, die unter meinem Banner stehen für alle Zeit die Minyar: Die Ersten. Lasst uns nun erst hier verweilen und die gegenseitige Gesellschaft genießen, denn uns steht noch ein langer Marsch bevor auf der Suche zu weiteren unseres Volkes."

Die jetzigen Minyar trennten sich zunächst in ihre vorgesehenen Paare, denn es gab viele Worte zu wechseln und Liebe zu geben. Alarion und Lariel waren keine Ausnahme. Sie suchten sich einen ruhigen Punkt am Rande der Lichtung und setzten sich an einen Baum, von dem man die Lichtung aber noch gut erkennen konnte. Lange Zeit saßen sie einfach schweigend da und genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen.

„Lariel, ich weiß nicht, woher diese Gefühle kommen, aber ich weiß, dass ich von Ihm damit in diese Welt geschickt wurde und damit machte er mir das größte Geschenk gleich zu Beginn meines langen Lebens.", sagte Alarion schließlich und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

Sie lächelte: „Kannst du das glauben? Wir haben eine ganze Welt vor uns, die nur auf uns wartet, erkundet zu werden. Ich frage mich, wenn Imin und die anderen auch erst vor ein paar Tagen erwacht sind, woher weiß er dies alles?"

„Fragen, die bestimmt noch beantwortet werden, aber zunächst sollten wir einfach nur den Moment genießen, den ersten Moment für uns allein.", sagte er, drückte sie an sich und hielt sie, als würde sie ihm gleich entschwinden.

„Was kann das Leben nur bereithalten, wenn wir jetzt schon das absolute Glück erleben dürfen?" Sie küsste ihn und ein warmes Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn, dann hörten sie von der Lichtung einen Gesang aufsteigen, so lieblich, dass sie zunächst innehielten und ihr Verlangen nacheinander vergaßen. Iminye, Tatie und Enelye sangen ein Lied in der Sprache der Quendi, welches die ganze Lichtung erfüllte und alle Elben zum Zuhören bewegte. Der Wind schien dem Gesang zu folgen. Wurde der Gesang lauter, so wurde der Wind stärker, nahm er ab, so wandelte er sich zu einer sanften Brise, die vom Cuiviénen her wehte und die Kraft Leben in sich trug. Die Natur selbst schien dem Liede zuzuhören und für einen Moment innezuhalten. Man vernahm nichts, außer den Klängen der drei Elbenmütter.

„Dies soll der Moment sein, an den wir in den dunkelsten Stunden denken werden", sagte Lariel, schlang die Arme um Alarion und gab sich ihm hin, während der Gesang weiterhin über die Lichtung schallte.


	2. Die Suche beginnt

2

Die Suche beginnt

Als er wieder erwachte, lag sie in seinen Armen und atmete ruhig. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich an seinen, als wären sie unzertrennlich. Sie schlief. Wie friedlich sie aussah. Doch er vernahm schon Bewegungen auf der Lichtung und beschloss, sich zu den anderen zu gesellen. Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn, legte sie zur Seite ins Gras und stand auf. Es war noch genauso dunkel, wie zuvor und die Sterne schienen auf sie hinab. Doch der silberne Schein der Elbenväter und Mütter, welcher dünn über die Lichtung zog, gab ihm eine ungefähre Richtung. Er bewegte sich langsam drauf zu, streckte seine Glieder und schüttelte die Müdigkeit von sich ab. Er wurde erwartet.

Imin saß mit drei weiteren Elben auf Baumstämmen, die zu einem Kreis gelegt wurden.

„Bruder, komm zu uns", rief einer von ihnen und winkte ihn zu sich. Imin schaute auf und lächelte. Als Alarion näher kam, stand er auf und legte seine Hand aufs Herz. Alarion tat es ihm gleich.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du schon dazugelernt.", sagte Imin mit einem Lächeln, zwinkerte ihm zu und zeigte auf einen freien Platz. Seine Unnahbarkeit die er vor ein paar Stunden noch ausstrahlte, schien verflogen.

„Setz dich und nimm von den Beeren hier. Greif zu, es ist genügend da.", sagte ein etwas kleinerer Elb unter ihnen, reichte ihm einige davon und legte den Rest neben ihm. Er hatte etwas Spitzbübisches, etwas Listiges im Gesicht, jedoch ohne boshaft zu wirken, gleich einem kleinen Jungen, der tagtäglich zu neuen Streichen auferlegt war. Sein Haar war, anders als das der anderen, nur schulterlang, aber dennoch golden und seidig.

Die Beeren verteilten einen angenehm süßen Geschmack im Mund, der ihm sofort nach mehr verlangen ließ.

„Sie schmecken, wie der Kuss deiner Gattin, richtig?", sagte der Elb. „Man kann kaum genug von ihnen kriegen."

„Es ist kaum zu glauben, welches Glück uns widerfahren ist. Warum wurden gerade wir auserwählt? Wieso nicht andere?", fragte Alarion in die Runde und griff noch einmal nach den Beeren, neben sich.

„Dies sind Fragen, die selbst ich nicht beantworten kann. Im Prinzip bin ich genauso ahnungslos erwacht, wie ihr, jedoch von der Berührung Illuvatars selbst, der mir somit einiges Wissen über uns und diese Welt mitgab. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass wir ausziehen sollen, um weitere unseres Volkes zu finden, die ebenfalls hier in der Nähe der Wasser vom Cuivinien liegen sollen. Mit meiner Berührung ist dieses Wissen an euch übergegangen, weshalb ihr nun Dinge benennen und Handlungen definieren könnt. Ihr wisst um ein eigenes Verhalten, sowie um einen eigenen Willen. Unwissend kann eine Schöpfung schwerlich in einer neuen Welt leben.", sagte Imin und steckte sich auch eine Beere in den Mund.

Alarion hielt inne. Ja, er erinnerte sich noch, wie ratlos er einige Geräusche wahrnahm, als er noch im Gras lag, doch als Imin ihn berührte und weckte, schien ihm alles selbstverständlich, daher hat er sich bis zum jetzigen Moment auch nicht darüber gewundert. Er horchte in die Stille der Umgebung und hörte das vertraute Rascheln und Säuseln des Windes, der die Blätter der Bäume bewegte. Er vernahm die Schritte seiner Gefährten, die barfüßig über das Gras gingen. Er wusste um die Unendlichkeit des Himmels und der Sterne in ihm. Sein Körper war ihm vertraut, als kenne er ihn schon ewig, dabei waren es erst ein paar Stunden. Er wusste, was Beeren sind und wusste auch, dass sie süß schmeckten. Die ganzen Möglichkeiten der Welt standen ihm offen und er wusste sie zu nutzen. Doch Wissen muss durch Erfahrung belebt werden und deshalb steckte er sich noch zwei Beeren in den Mund und genoss ihren Geschmack in vollen Zügen.

„Dies sind Ingwe, seine Schwester Indis - ", Imin wurde abrupt unterbrochen

„Und ich bin Cian, sehr erfreut", sagte der Elb, der ihm die Beeren gereicht hatte und lächelte.

„Sehr erfreut, euch alle kennenzulernen", erwiderte Alarion förmlich und legte seine Hand ans Herz.

„Wo sind deine restlichen Gefährten, mit denen du aufgebrochen bist?", fragte er an Imin gewandt.

„Sie sind zum Fluss und besorgen Wasser für unseren Weg in den Süden"

„Richtig. Du erachtest also bald zur Suche aufzubrechen?", mischte sich Ingwe mit ernster Miene ein. Eine nicht sehr frohe Natur, wie Alarion schien.

„Ich wollte zumindest nicht mehr allzu lange warten. Wir machen genug Rast, sodass ihr euch nicht überanstrengen müsst. Wir orientieren uns an dem Fluss, der hier vom Orocarni in den Cuiviénen fließt, sodass wir immer genügend Trinkwasser in unserer Nähe haben."

Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein, er war auch der erste, der Imin seine Gefolgschaft zusagte. Warum gab es Grund, solch ernste Persönlichkeit an den Tag zu legen? Er selbst hatte die unglaublichsten Stunden hinter sich und konnte es noch eine Weile länger hier aushalten. Hier fühlte er sich zuhause, hier gehörte er. Hier ist seine Geburtsstätte, warum sollte er gehen?

Würde es nicht reichen, wenn nur einige ausziehen? Wieso –

„Alarion?" Alle schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was? Oh verzeiht, ich war gerade in Gedanken."

„Soso, wir haben hier einen kleinen Träumer was?", sagte Cian. Indis lächelte ihn an.

„Wir wollten wissen, ob du mit mir und Ingwe die Spitze unserer kleinen Schar übernimmst? Immerhin warst du der Zweite, der mir seine Gefolgschaft zugesichert hatte. Es wäre mir eine Ehre." sagte Imin mit gütiger und ruhiger Stimme und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Alarion stutzte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es ist mir eine Ehre mit Euch und Ingwe an der Spitze zu gehen. Aber…"

„Du fragst dich, was derweil mit Lariel geschieht.", vervollständigte Indis seinen Satz. „Aber mache dir da mal keine Sorgen, ich und die anderen werden sie unter unsere Fittiche nehmen und uns um sie kümmern." Sie lächelte gütig.

„Auch Iminye wird da sein. Sie ist in bester Obhut.", beschwichtigte ihn Imin.

„Immerhin sind wir nur sechzehn, es wäre eine Kunst, jemanden da zu verlieren.", sagte Cian belustigt.

„Da hat unser Freund gar nicht so unrecht.", lächelte Imin und fuhr fort

„Ich werde dann in nächster Zeit zum Aufbruch rufen, also macht euch fertig und bereitet euch vor. Alarion, ich erwarte dich dann an unserer Seite."

„Mit größtem Vergnügen, Herr." Alarion legte die Hand ans Herz und verbeugte sich.

„Bitte, genug der Förmlichkeiten, nenne mich, wie die anderen, Imin. Ich bin einer von euch." Er legte sich die letzten Beeren in den Mund, klopfte sich die Hände ab und die kleine Versammlung löste sich auf.

Außer Cian: „Fürchtest du dich?", fragte er vorsichtig und lief Alarion nach.

„Fürchten? Wovor?"

„Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen, als du kurz weggetreten warst. Da war etwas in deinen Augen, was mir sagte, dass dir Imins Plan irgendwie nicht gefällt."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du gesehen hast, aber es ist eine Ehre für mich, an der Führung teilzuhaben." Alarion war das höchst unangenehm, er beschleunigte seinen Gang etwas, doch Cian hielt in abrupt am Arm fest, drehte ihn zu sich und war wie verändert. Aus dem lächelnden, gutgelaunten Cian war nichts übrig, außer Angst und Besorgnis. Er sprach leise, so leise, dass er Alarion an sich heranzog. Er spürte, dass er zitterte:

„Du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen. Du hast es gespürt. Wir alle spüren es. Aber niemand traut sich etwas zu sagen. Hinter dieser Lichtung, diesem Wald, diesen Bergen dort ist etwas. Auf der gesamten Welt lastet etwas. Etwas Furchtbares. Imin erwähnt es nicht, aber auch er wird es spüren. Er macht uns glauben, dass wir alles wüssten, aber wir wissen längst nicht alles. Du übernimmst mit ihnen die Führung und ich möchte einen unter ihnen wissen, dem ich vertrauen kann, dem ich mein Leben und das meiner Gattin anvertrauen kann. Seid vorsichtig, Alarion. Ihr habt das Schicksal unseres Volkes in der Hand."

In seinen letzten Worten schwang seine ganze Furcht mit. Furcht vor etwas Unbekanntem. Alarion war paralysiert, doch dann war ihm klar, dass es Cian sehr ernst war. Und wenn Cian sein Vertrauen in ihn setze, dann könne er sicher gehen, dass er auch seines hätte.

„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um euch sicher durch dieses Land zu führen, Cian.", gelobte er und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Cian seufzte, nickte mit einem besorgten Lächeln und machte sich auf zu gehen.

„Cian?", rief ihm Alarion nach. Er blieb stehen und drehte den Kopf zu ihm, als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte. „Wenn ich dein Vertrauen habe, so will ich dir auch meins geben. Ich möchte mein Gattin Lariel in deiner Obhut wissen. Hab ein Auge auf sie und sollte ihr etwas zustoßen, so berichte mir sofort."

„Wie ich bereits sagte: es wäre eine Kunststück, sie zu verlieren.", sagte Cian, lächelte ihm zu und brachte sein gewohntes Zwinkern. Dies festigte Alarion in seiner Überzeugung und er wusste, dass Lariel nirgendwo sicherer sein könnte, außer bei ihm selbst vielleicht.

„Ein Kunststück, wen zu verlieren?", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme und er wurde stürmisch umarmt. Er spürte einen sanften Kuss auf den Lippen und es schmeckte vertraut.

„Lariel", brachte er nur erstaunt hervor. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon wach bist."

„Ich bin schon früher aufgewacht und habe die Sterne und ihre gemächliche Wanderung über den Himmel beobachtet. Aber du kamst und kamst nicht wieder, da wollte ich dich suchen. Wo warst du überhaupt?"

„Ich war bei Imin und habe dort drei weitere unserer Sippe kennengelernt, Ingwe, Indis und Cian. Der, den du gerade hast weggehen sehen, ist Cian. Imin sagte, wir würden bald aufbrechen, die anderen zu suchen."

„Was? So früh schon? Ich habe gehofft, wir könnten noch länger an diesen wunderschönen Ort bleiben. Woher sollen wir wissen, ob da draußen noch welche von uns sind?"

„ER hat Imin selbst erweckt und ihn damit beauftragt, Lariel. Zweifle nicht am Anfang unserer Tage an deinem Volk. Wir haben ihn als Führer auserwählt, auch du und wir müssen ihm vertrauen.", sagte Alarion und fasste sie dabei an den Schulter. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Wo ich es anspreche, er bat mich an der Spitze unserer Kolonne mit ihm und Ingwe zu ziehen." Sie wollte was erwidern, aber Alarion ließ sie erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen: „Lariel, ich lass dich nicht allein. Wir sind eine kleine Gruppe, wir werden ein Auge aufeinander haben, aber wir werden manchmal um einige Entfernung vorausgehen müssen, um die Gegend zu erkundschaften, damit wir uns nicht verlaufen. Eine solche Ehre darf ich nicht wegwerfen."

„Aber…", wollte sie sagen.

„Iminye und die anderen werden sich um dich kümmern. Das haben sie mir selber angeboten. Du wirst bei ihnen gut aufgehoben sein. Das verspreche ich dir." Noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, war auf der Lichtung Aufregung zu vernehmen. Tata, Tatye, Enel und Enelye waren vom Fluss wieder zurückgekehrt mit mehreren kleineren Ledersäcken voll Wasser, die sie jetzt verteilten. Das war das Zeichen für Imin, zum Aufbruch zu rufen.

„Brüder und Schwestern, es ist so weit! Lasst uns aufbrechen, auf dass wir unsere Sippe vergrößern mögen." Die restlichen Elben kamen aus ihren Winkeln und schlossen sich ihnen an. Auch Alarion und Lariel kamen hinzu. Noch bevor sich Alarion von ihr lossagen konnte, kam Indis schon auf sie zu: „Lariel, nehme ich an? Ich bin Indis, die Schwester von Ingwe und wir würden uns herzlich freuen, wenn du dich uns anschließen würdest." Dabei zeigte sie auf die restlichen Elbinnen.

„Vielen Dank, gib mir noch ein bisschen Zeit und ich stoße gleich zu euch.", sagte Lariel und legte ihre Hand ans Herz. Indis tat es ihr nach und gesellte sich zu den anderen. Währenddessen wandte sich Lariel wieder Alarion zu: „Pass auf dich auf, _elen_1.", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

„Ich werde da sein, wenn du mich brauchst, _meleth_2.", und sie trennten sich wider Willen.

Alarion ging zu Imin und Ingwe, doch auf dem Weg dorthin erhaschte er noch einen Blick auf Cian, der ihm ernst zunickte. Alarion legte die Hand auf sein Herz und ging weiter zu Imin, der ihm einen Lederschlauch voll Wasser reichte.

„Tata und Enel werden am Ende der Gruppe gehen, um von dort zu sehen, das keiner abhandenkommt.", dabei wies er auf die beiden hochgewachsenen Elben.

„Gut, wenn alle versammelt sind, dann können wir aufbrechen in die Weiten dieser Welt!", richtete er sich an alle und ging voran mit Alarion und Ingwe im Schlepptau. Der Rest der Gruppe ging hinterher. Als Alarion den Wald betrat und er hinauf zu den vertrauten Sternen sah, die ihm Mut geben sollten, sah er nur Schwärze und dichtes Laubwerk. Es war ihm, als hätte sie das schützende Licht der Sterne verlassen. Sein Herz pochte stark.

1Stern

2Liebe


	3. Flammen in der Nacht

3

Flammen in der Nacht

Es war dunkel, so dunkel, dass Alarion schwerlich seine Hand vor Augen sehen konnte, doch Imin führte sie so sicher durch den dichten Wald, dass man denken könne, er sehe wie unter klarem Sternenlicht.

„Wie macht er das nur? Es ist stockdunkel und geht so sicher, als wisse er, wo es lang ginge", fragte er Ingwe neben ihm.

„Dir ist es also auch aufgefallen. Seit wir diesen Wald betreten haben, gewöhnen sich meine Augen auch nur schwer an diese durchdringende Dunkelheit. Ich weiß es nicht, es sieht so aus, als habe Eru ihn nicht nur mit Wissen, sondern auch mit besonderen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet.", antwortete Imin.

„Beschleicht dich nicht auch ein drückendes Gefühl? Ich glaube diese Schwärze erdrückt mich, wenn wir noch länger hier herumirren."

Noch bevor Ingwe darauf antworten konnte, kam Imin zu ihnen:

„Ich bedaure, euch unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ist euch was aufgefallen? Wir haben uns in den letzten Tagen sehr weit vom Fluss entfernt wie mir scheint. Ich vermag die seine Geräusche nicht mehr zu erkennen. Ihr seht erschöpft aus, wie wir alle, dennoch sollten zwei von uns den Fluss suchen, damit wir unsere Route fortan korrigieren können.", kam Imin an sie herangetreten.

Nicht schon wieder. Alarion war es leid, immer wieder auszuziehen, um die Gegend um sie herum zu beobachten, damit sie sich wenigstens etwas orientieren konnten. Ohne die Sterne waren sie hilflos und hinzukam, dass der Wald an vielen Stellen so unpassierbar war, dass sie weite Bögen um die Hindernisse machen mussten. Dieser verfluchte Wald war voll von verknoteten Wurzel und verwachsenem Geäst. Der Farn wuchs so hoch, dass sie nie sahen, was sich dahinter befand. Ranken schlangen sich um ihre Gliedmaßen. Einmal hat sich eine dieser verdammten Dinger um den Hals eines seiner Gefährten gewickelt. Wäre Cian nicht zur Stelle gewesen, hätte er sich gewiss selbst stranguliert. Dieser Wald wollte nicht, dass sie vorankommen. Man könnte meinen, es stecke böse Absicht dahinter. Jedes Mal, wenn er auszog, dann ergriff ihm die Angst, dass er nie wieder zurückfinden würde. Sollten doch Ingwe und Imin gehen.

„Kein Problem, Alarion und ich werden in ein paar Stunden mit Informationen zurück sein.", sagte Ingwe zuversichtlich und schaute ihn dabei erwartungsvoll an. Alarion wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, doch noch ehe er protestieren konnte, sagte Imin: „Sehr gut. Ihr beide solltet voraus gehen und sehen wie weit wir uns von ihm entfernt haben, damit wir nicht die Orientierung verlieren. Ich werde solange mit der Gruppe hierbleiben und ein Feuer entfachen, damit ihr uns wiederfinden könnt. ", sagte er zu ihnen, als der Rest der Gruppe aus den Bäumen hervortrat. Man sah es allen an, dass ihnen diese Finsternis nicht geheuer war. Sie drängten sich eng zusammen und es wurde nur wenig geredet. Alarion erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Lariel, die sich bei Indis und Iminye befand. Es drängte ihn danach, zu ihr zu gehen, doch Ingwe drang ihn schon zum Aufbruch.

„Komm, je eher wir losgehen, desto eher sind wir wieder hier. Los geht's.", sagte er immer noch pflichtbewusst.

„Der Fluss müsste sich zu eurer Linken befinden. Er müsste nur einige Wegstunden entfernt sein, wenn mich meine Orientierung nicht täuscht. Wenn ihr zu lange abwesend seid, werden wir uns auf die Suche nach euch machen. Wir bleiben zusammen und lassen niemanden zurück. Seid vorsichtig und gebt Acht auf euch." sagte Imin und legte die Hand aufs Herz.

„Deine Orientierung ist schuld daran, dass wir ihn überhaupt suchen müssen.", sagte Alarion leise zu sich selbst. Er war froh, wenn er wieder hier war. Vor allem hatte er mit Ingwe eine recht in sich gekehrte Persönlichkeit als Gefährten an die Seite gestellt bekommen. Er redete nie viel und war oft in Gedanken versunken und besprach mit Imin ernste Themen. Warum er wisse, wo es lang ging? Welche Pläne verfolge er, wenn er weitere finden würde? Was hätte er für sie vorgesehen? Würden sie Ihnen gleichgestellt werden? Und so weiter und so weiter. Alarion horchte ab und zu und bekam daher einiges mit, aber bei derartigen Fragen, wollte er sich nicht einmischen. Er vertraute Imin und hielt es für respektlos, ihn so in seiner Führerschaft zu bedrängen. Sympathischer machte Ingwe das jedenfalls nicht. Aber Alarion würde sich weiter bemühen. Sie waren zu wenige, um mit anderen in Zwietracht zu geraten. Cian wäre im hundertmal lieber gewesen. Oft saßen sie bei einer Rast zusammen, genossen die neuen Wunder der Erde und erfreuten sich an den kleinsten Dingen, wie das Lied der Nachtigallen oder das Heulen der Wölfe und das teils überraschende Rascheln, wenn sie einen Fuchs oder Dachs aufgeschreckt hatten. Einmal hatten sie zwei sogar einen einsamen Hirsch gesehen. Dort hat Cian zum ersten Mal gezeigt, dass er den Tieren wirklich sehr verbunden war. Er nahm einige Sonnenblumen und hielt sie dem Hirsch in einiger Entfernung hin. Er sprach sanfte Worte und näherte sich langsam. Alarion konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als der Hirsch tatsächlich aus seiner Hand fraß und sich sogar hat streicheln lassen.

Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er selbst es nicht versucht und ja bei ihm kam der Hirsch sogar etwas näher und duldete seine Gegenwart, doch ehe Alarion ihn hätte erreichen können, machte der Hirsch Anstalten zu türmen. Das nahm Cian natürlich als Anlass zum Gespött. Er grinste. Vielleicht würde er sich ja eines Tages auch mit Ingwe gut verstehen.

Zusammen schlugen sich Ingwe und Alarion also durch den dichten Wald und lauschten lange Zeit gemeinsam der Stille und den Geräuschen der Natur. Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach Ingwe die Stille: „Ja", sagte er ohne seinen Gang zu verändern.

„Was ja?"

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass dir diese Dunkelheit nicht gefällt. Auch mir ist diese Dunkelheit nicht geheuer, geradezu unheimlich. Seit unserem Aufbruch fühle ich mich manchmal beobachtet. Aber sage es niemandem. Du würdest sie nur verunsichern und noch mehr verängstigen als sie sowieso schon sind, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass derart lang andauernde Finsternis den Geist verwirrt. Wir müssen den Fluss finden und hoffen, dass er durch eine Lichtung fließt, die uns aus dieser Finsternis herausholt."

Nach einer Pause fuhr er fort: „Sag mal Alarion, da ist eine Frage, die mich schon seit längerer Zeit beschäftigt.", dabei blieb er stehen und wandte sich an ihn: „Was hat Cian an dem Abend vor unserem Aufbruch zu dir gesagt? Ich habe eine gewisse, nun sagen wir, Anspannung gesehen, als er an mir vorüberging. Ein Wesenszug, den ich ihm nun wirklich nicht zutrauen würde. Immerhin sorgt er fast rührend für das Wohl und das Amüsement unserer weiblichen Gefährten. Ganz besonders für deine Frau.", sagte er süffisant und blickte ihm provokant ins Gesicht.

Alarions Gedanken überschlugen sich, schließlich brachte er hervor: „Garnichts, er war nur etwas angefressen, weil er nicht zur Führung unserer Gruppe eingeteilt wurde und hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht mit Imin reden könne, aber ich wollte mich nicht über seine Organisation hinwegsetzen. Das fand er natürlich weniger gut." Alarion schluckte und sein Mund fühlte sich ganz trocken an. Er wollte nicht auch noch Ingwe mit diesen Ahnungen belästigen. Die Lüge musste sein.

Ingwe schaute ihn an und sagte nichts. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging weiter: „Anscheinend hat er es überwunden. Ein derart wankelmütiger Geist ist nicht zum Führen gemacht. Es braucht Stärke und den Willen, die eigenen Bedürfnisse unter die der Gruppe zu stellen. Dazu ist er wohl nur schwer in der Lage, wenn ich das so höre."

„Er will Verantwortung für sich und seine Gefährten übernehmen, es wäre falsch, das zu verurteilen."

Ingwe blieb kurz stehen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging kurz darauf weiter.

Still bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch den Wald. Plötzlich blieb Ingwe vor ihm stehen und hob die Hand. „Hörst du das?", flüsterte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Alarion horchte. Wagte es kaum zu atmen. Hatte Cian recht? Ist hier draußen etwas und hat nur auf sie gewartet? Doch dann hörte er es. Ein seichtes und stetiges Plätschern.

„Das muss der Fluss sein.", sagte er schließlich, und atmete erleichtert aus.

Ingwe beschleunigte seine Schritte und Alarion hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen. Er vernahm einen leichten Schein aus der Richtung des Geräusches: Sternenlicht. Wie sehr hatte er es vermisst. Wurzeln und Ranken konnten ihn nun nicht mehr halten Er brach durch das Gebüsch und stolperte in die Lichtung. Das erste was er sah, war Ingwe, der dort stand und auf die andere Seite des klaren Flusses blickte. Wie versteinert. Alarion sah ihn an und sagte voll Freude: „Wir haben ihn gefunden und er befindet sich sogar auf einer…" Ingwe legte den Finger auf die Lippen und deutete in die Dunkelheit des Waldes auf der anderen Flussseite.

Alarion folgte seinem Blick und was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Ein Augenpaar, das aus dem Dunkel hervorstach, wie Flammen in der Nacht. Es schaute geradewegs in ihre Richtung und traf ihn wie tausend Stiche. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, als würde der Blick seinen Körper zu Eis erstarren lassen. Neben ihm konnte er Ingwes schnellen Atem hören. Dann kam es knurrend näher. Zunächst sah er eine Pfote, gefolgt von einer schwarzen Schnauze, deren Lefzen hochgestellt waren, scharfe Reißzähne, die im Sternenlicht blitzten und von Geifer umgeben Wesen war so dunkel, dass es sich kaum von der übrigen Finsternis abhob. Schatten schienen um ihn zu tanzen und seine Gestalt zu verzerren. Alarion sah nur ein pulsierendes Dunkel, welches ab und an Gestalt annahm und dann wieder in undurchdringliche Schatten versank. Gleich seinem eigenen Herzschlag pulsierten die Schatten mal schneller, mal langsamer. In kurzen Augenblicken sah das Wesen wie ein gewöhnlicher Wolf aus, wie sie hier im Wald umherstreiften, doch derartige Augen hatte Alarion noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn, eine derartige Angst ihnen gegenüber verspürt. Sie stachen aus dem tiefschwarzen Fell hervor und brannten sich ihm in die Seele. Alarion merkte nicht, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen rannten. Es war der pure Hass in diesen Augen, die bloße Abneigung gegen alles Leben. Nur eines konnte er in ihnen sehen: den Tod. Plötzlich hörte er von Ingwe einen Schrei und merkte, dass er neben ihm zu Boden gesackt war. Und dann kam er, ein so stechender Schmerz, dass Alarion sich übergab. Er sah Bilder von Gräueln vor seinen Augen, wie er sie noch nie vernommen hatte. Bilder von scheußlichen Kreaturen die ihre kehligen Laute in einem schmutzigen mit Blut besudelten Kerker ausstießen. Er schloss die Augen, aber sie waren in seinem Kopf. Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, mehr brachte er nicht hervor. Er hörte Ketten rasseln und da: Schmerzensschreie. Tausende Schmerzensschreie, die von den Wänden widerhallten. So durchdringend, dass ihm seine Ohren schmerzten. Dann wurde plötzlich alles ruhig und er hörte schwere Schritte, die langsam näher kamen. Er sah in die Dunkelheit, aber konnte nichts sehen. Dann knallte etwas großes Schweres direkt vor ihm auf den Boden. Ein Wesen zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt und mit Blut überströmt. Noch ehe er etwas wahrnehmen konnte, hörte er ein lautes Lachen. Dieses Lachen hatte nichts mit dem gemein, welches er kannte, es war so schwer und so dunkel, dass es die Finsternis selbst zu sein schien, die es von sich gab. Es entfernte sich und wurde schwächer, bis ihn nur noch Schwärze umgab und er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Er spürte, dass jemand seinen Namen rief. Es war Lariel. Doch die Stimme veränderte sich zu einer anderen. Er öffnete die Augen: Ingwe war über ihn gebeugt und schüttelte ihn. „Alarion! Alarion! Komm schon."

Als er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, rollte er sich zur Seite und übergab sich abermals, doch es kam nur der saure Geschmack von Magensäure hoch.

Sein Kopf brummte, als wäre ein großer Felsen auf ihn gefallen. Er hatte Krämpfe in der Magengegend und stöhnte. Ingwe gab ihm etwas Wasser und es löschte das Feuer in seinem Innern nur langsam.

Als er das vertraute Geräusch des Wassers hörte, wusste er wieder wo er war, schreckte hoch und schaute ängstlich und gehetzt nach allen Seiten.

„Er ist weg.", sagte Ingwe ruhig und sachlich.

„Und wie geht es dir?", bemerkte Alarion und ihm kam sein Schrei in den Sinn, der voller Schmerz war.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung.", sagte er ruhig, als wäre nicht geschehen.

„Ich habe Bilder gesehen, Ingwe. Bilder, die ich nicht beschreiben kann. Sie waren voller Bosheit und Tod. Ich kann…" Ingwe unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß, was du gesehen hast, ich habe es auch gesehen. Wir sind Kinder der Sterne. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Folgen unserer andauernden Wanderung in der Finsternis dieses verfluchten Waldes. Sie gibt Raum für die schlimmsten Gedanken, da wir nicht wissen, was in ihr lauert. Gepaart mit der Angst vor dem Unbekannten kann sie schreckliche Bilder hervorrufen. Sie haben nichts zu bedeuten. Das waren Halluzinationen, die unser Geist uns vorgespielt hat, Alarion. Bloße Gedankenspiele ohne Sinn und Zweck. Sieh es als Traum, den die anhaltende Dunkelheit bei uns hervorgerufen hat.", sagte er und füllte wie selbstverständlich die Wasserschläuche auf.

Alarion schaute immer noch verschreckt nach allen Seiten. Das kann er unmöglich ernst meinen. Wenn er dasselbe gesehen hat, wie ich, dann hat er den gleichen Schmerz gespürt. Wie kann er dann so etwas sagen?

Ingwe bemerkte seinen zweifelnden Blick und wusste, dass er mit der Lüge nichts bezwecken würde: „Hör zu, ich weiß, du würdest mir gerne widersprechen, aber wenn du auf den Gedanken kommst, jemandem aus der Gruppe oder gar Imin davon zu erzählen, dann wisse, dass diese Tat unsere Zukunft auf gefährliche Weise beeinflussen wird. Anstatt ein willensstarkes und autarkes Volk zu gründen, werden wir eine Schar von zwölf einsamen Seelen sein, die sich vor dem kleinsten Geräusch verstecken und das Weite suchen. Ein Volk wird so nicht überleben und es wird unser Untergang sein. Wir wurden von Eru mit einer Absicht hierher geschickt und wir werden seine Pläne nicht durchkreuzen, Egal was er für uns vorgesehen hat, ist das klar?" Er sah ihn ernst direkt in die Augen und wartete auf die Zustimmung. Alarion wusste nichts anderes zu tun. Der Schock saß ihm noch immer in den Gliedern. Er wollte hier nur noch weg und zu den anderen. Er nickte wortlos.

Ingwe stand auf, reichte ihm die Hand, half ihm hoch und schaute gen Himmel.

„Sieh dir die Sterne an. Wie unendlich weit und schön sie strahlen. Einige Zeit unter ihnen zu verweilen wird uns neuen Mut geben. Die anderen werden sich freuen, sie wiederzusehen. Wir sollten aufbrechen und es ihnen mitteilen."

Alarion sah ebenfalls hoch, doch was er sah, waren zwei flammende Punkte an einem pechschwarzen Himmel, die ihm jedwede Schönheit raubten und ihn erneut Schmerzen durch seinen Körper jagten.


	4. Gefunden

Alarion wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon durch die Dunkelheit irrten. Oft mussten sie eine Pause einlegen, weil ihn regelmäßig Krämpfe peinigten, die ihn stets vor Schmerzen stöhnen ließen. Ingwe versuchte ihn zu stützen, doch Alarion krümmte sich in solchen Fällen vor Schmerz und machte Anstalten gen Boden zu fallen. Ingwe hatte Mühe, ihn irgendwie zum gehen zu bewegen. Stets legte er ihm den Wasserschlauch an die Lippen und einige Tropfen gelangten in seine trockene Kehle. Sein Atem rasselte und war alles andere als regelmäßig.

"Verdammt! Wenn ich nur wüsste, was die Kreatur mit dir gemacht hat? Wir müssen schnell die Gruppe wiederfinden.", sagte Ingwe besorgt, mehr zu sich, als zu ihm, als Alarion sich von einem weiteren Krampf erholte. Auf ein Zeichen hoffend, schaute er sich nach allen Seiten um, doch alles, was Ingwe sah, war totale Finsternis und die Säulen der Bäume, die scheinbar endlos in den Himmel ragten.

Trotzdem er mit Ingwe seine Schwierigkeiten hatte, so war Alarion doch erleichtert, in dieser Lage nicht allein zu sein.

Immer wieder sprach er ihm Mut zu und beruhigte ihn, das sie bald da wären. Aber bisher hatten sie nicht mal Anzeichen ihrer Gruppe sehen können. Schwer atmend, sagte Alarion: "Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir uns verlaufen."

"Sowas darfst du nicht einmal denken. Ich bring uns hier raus. Imin wird dich kurieren und dann werden wir sie alle in diese Lichtung führen.", sagte Ingwe entschlossen und legte Alarions Arm um seine Schultern und hiefte ihn erneut hoch. So gut es ging half Alarion, ihn dabei zu entlasten. Langsam gingen sie weiter durch die Finsternis, verfolgt von dem Rascheln des Laubes und einigen neugierigen tierischen Bewohnern des Waldes.

Gepresst brachte Alarion irgendwann heraus: „Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe, Ingwe. Ich weiß sie zu schätzen, was sie auch für eine große Last für dich sein mag und werde sie dir irgendwann vergelten. Sofern wir es durch diesen Wald schaffen."

"Ich tu nur das , was jeder tun würde. Immerhin sind wir Brüder einer Sippe. Natürlich hätte ich dich liegen lassen können, aber was hätte ich davon außer die Trauer der Gruppe zu verantworten? Gerade erst erwacht, verlieren wir schon ein Mitglied unserer Sippe. Das wird Ihnen sämtlichen Überlebenswillen nehmen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was in ihren Köpfen vorgehen würde? Sie würden sich fragen, wieso Er uns in so eine gefährliche und lebensfeindliche Welt entlassen hat. Wieso Er die Entwicklung eines Volkes unter derartigen Bedingungen stellt. Sie würden jegliche Hoffnung verlieren. Nicht jetzt, nicht so früh. Diese Last kann ich nicht mit mir tragen."

"Umso dankbarer bin ich, dass du stattdessen mich trägst.", sagte Alarion und lächelte schwach.

"Dein Dank ist unangebracht. Es ist schlichtweg notwendig. Und jetzt Ruhe davon. Spar' dir die Kräfte, die du noch hast für den Marsch", beendete Ingwe die Unterhaltung kühl und beinahe forsch. Alarion war zu geschwächt, um sich über diese Aussage jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Irgendwie wusste er, dass er es nicht so meinen konnte, wie er es sagte.

Durch die Stille drang auf einmal ein leises Rufen. Eine Stimme, da war er sich sicher. Irgendjemand rief aus weiter Ferne etwas.

"Hörst du das?", wandte er sich an Ingwe. Er blieb stehen und konzentrierte sich. Die Stille war durchdringend. Ja, da war eine Stimme. Aber er konnte nicht zuordnen, von wo sie kam. Sie schien von weit her zu sein. Dann war sie weg. Plötzlich hörten sie zu ihrer Linken die Stimme. Sie klang näher als zuvor. Dann wieder Stille. Dann war sie rechts von ihnen. Nun konnte er sie auch verstehen. Sie rief ihre Namen: Ingwe und Alarion. Ingwe wollte gerade entgegen rufen, als es wieder Still wurde. Dann war die Stimme hinter ihnen in weiter Ferne. Ingwe drehte sich so schnell um, dass er Alarion aus versehen fallen ließ. Dann wieder Stille.

"Was geht hier vor?", wisperte Alarion verängstigt mit zitternder Stimme.

"Zeig dich und hör auf mit den Spielchen! Wo bist du?", rief Ingwe in die Schwärze hinein.

"HIER!" hörten sie in tiefster, verzerrter Stimme direkt hinter ihnen. Ihnen lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und erschreckt drehten sie sich um. Was sie sahen, sollten Sie für lange Zeit nicht mehr vergessen. Ein schwarzer Schatten in Elbengestalt, die jedoch größer und mächtiger erschien. Das schwarze Haar gleich einem schwarzen Regen bewegte sich im leisen Wind. Kein Gesicht war zu erkennen und seine Fußspitzen schwebten einige Zentimeter über den Boden. Ingwe stellte sich schützend vor Alarion und breitete die Arme aus. Alarion schaute hoch und er sah in ihm eine Gestalt , die weiches weißes Licht verströmte. Es umgab sie beide, wie einen Schild.

"Was willst du und wer bist du?", fragte Ingwe bestimmt.

Die schwarze Gestalt sagte nichts und bewegte sich nicht, als hätte es nichts vernommen.

"Wer bist du und was willst du von uns?", fragte er diesmal eindringlicher und befehlend. Die Gestalt bewegte sich weiterhin nicht und schwebte nur still über den Erdboden.

Dann geschah alles weniger Augenblicke. Es öffnete den Mund und brachte Einblick in einen feurigen Schlund aus dem ein Schrei herausbrach, der so ohrenbetäubend war, dass Alarion sich die Ohren zuhalten musste. Doch es brachte nichts, denn er war in seinem Kopf. Er sah nur, dass Ingwe sich nicht rührte, als würde er es nicht hören. Im nächsten Augenblick stand es vor ihm und hielt seine schwarze Hand um seinen Hals. Er hob ihn vom Boden, als würde er aus Luft bestehen. Die Schatten schienen erst um das Licht zu tanzen und es dann mit einem Schlag zu verschlingen. Es verschwand und Alarion fand sich in Dunkelheit wieder, die nur von dem feurigen Schein der Kreatur durchbrochen wurde. Sie hielt Ingwe hoch und ein weiterer Schrei brach aus dessen Kehle. Das ist ein furchtbarer Alptraum, dachte Alaron. Was sollte er tun? Er war starr vor Angst und sogar zu schwach alleine aufzustehen. Es wird ihm etwas antun. Ich muss irgendwas tun, aber was? Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Mit allerletzten Kraft und zitternden Beinen richtete er sich auf und brachte mit letzter Kraft hervor: "Heca onna nàre!"1 Der Kopf des Schattens drehte sich langsam zu ihm und die leere Schwärze schien ihn anzustarren. Doch dann sah er sie wieder: Diese flammenden Augen. Sobald ihr Blick zu ihm wanderte, durchlief ihn wieder der Schmerz, der ihn bis jetzt hat leiden lassen. Sofort krümmt er sich vor Schmerz. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihm und es schien sich an seinem Leiden zu laben. Ja es schien ihn zu amüsieren. Alarion wollte um Hilfe schreien, aber als er den Mund öffnete, blieb es stumm. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Dann schleuderte es Ingwe zu Seite, als wäre er ein unbedeutenden Stück Dreck. Er landete hörbar unsanft auf dem Boden, wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und rührte sich nicht. Der Schatten kam direkt auf ihn zu und seine langen schwarzen Haare flogen um seine Gestalt, als würde ein ungeheurer Wind durch den Wald fegen. Aber es war totenstill. Alarion vermochte nur seinen Herzschlag zu hören. Er sah, wie es auf ihn zukam. Die Umwelt knisterte, als würde sie in Flammen stehen. Und die Luft waberte, als stünde sie unter großer Hitze. Es streckte seine Hand nach seiner Kehle aus und...

Plötzlich brach etwas aus dem Gebüsch und ehe Alarion es vernommen hatte und sich ihm zuwandte, war der Schatten im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden. Der Wald schien wieder atmen zu können und ein leiser Lufthauch wehte ihm durch die goldblonden Haare.

"Alarion! Ingwe! Da seid ihr ja. Endlich habe ich euch gefunden"

Es war Cian der erschrocken und erleichtert zugleich in die Szenerie platzte.

"Cian! Bei meiner Seel.", mehr brachte Alarion nicht hervor. Sein Atem ging schwer, als wäre er hunderte Kilometer gelaufen.

Verwirrt blieb Cian stehen: "Solche Worte hört man selten, vielen Dank dafür, aber wo...", sagte er gewohnt süffisant, bis er die Situation erkannte, in die er hineingerannt war. "Bei Erù, was ist geschehen?", brachte er nur noch hervor, als er realisierte, dass Alarion am Boden lag und Ingwe gerade dabei war, sich wieder mühsam und unter Stöhnen aufzurichten.

"Ist alles okay?", fragte er, eilte zu ihm und machte Anstalten ihm zu helfen. Aber Ingwe schlug seine Hand weg und sagte nur: "Danke, aber es geht schon. Ich bin gestolpert, als ich Alarion stützte. Halb so schlimm. Kümmere dich um ihn. Er hat deine Hilfe nötiger als ich.", dabei nickte er in Richtung Alarions.

"Stützen? Wieso musst du gestützt werden?", wandte sich Cian an Alarion, sichtlich verwirrt und überfordert von der ganzen Situation. Dieser wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Ingwe, der nun genau zu horchen schien, was Alarion von sich gab. Das was er jetzt sagen würde, würde die Zukunft der gesamten Sippe beeinflussen. Er entschied, nach dem Kopf und nicht nach seinem Herzen zu antworten: "Ich habe auf der Lichtung einige Beeren gefunden und musste sie natürlich sofort probieren, weil ich derartige noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich unglaubliche Magenkrämpfe bekam und ohnmächtig wurde. Ingwe brachte mich irgendwann zurück."

"Ich trug ihn bis hierher. Er leidet immernoch an den Krämpfen. Sie scheinen schlimmer zu werden. Ich habe ihn so schnell getragen, wie es meine Kräfte vermochten, bevor seine Krämpfe so stark werden, dass er komplett zusammenbricht. Deswegen hilf mir jetzt lieber ihn zurück zu Gruppe zu bringen." Cian nickte verständlich. Beide hieften Alarion hoch, und legten sich je einen Arm um die Schultern. Alarion bemerkte, wie sich das Gesicht von Ingwe kurz unter Schmerzen verzerrte. Im nächsten Augenblick kehrte die Beherrschtheit in ihm zurück und er trug ihn ohne Widerrede.

"Die anderen sind nicht weit entfernt. Wir werden bald da sein, fall' mir hier nicht zusammen.", sagte Cian.

"Ich geb mein Bestes.", brachte Alarion nur noch gedämpft hervor.

"Lariel und Indis sind krank vor Sorge. Imin hat einige von uns ausgeschickt , euch zu suchen. Wir haben eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf eure Rückkehr gewartet und als nach einer ganzen Weile einfach nichts von euch zu sehen war, begannen Lariel und Indis, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Nur widerwillig und mit viel Zutun von Lariel, die, nebenbei gesagt, fast jeden mit ihrer Sorge verrückt gemacht hat, ließ sich Imin dazu überreden, einige auszuschicken und euch zu suchen. Ich habe gleich gesagt, der Fluss scheint nur weiter weg zu sein, als wir dachten und ihr wüsstet schon, was ihr tut. Aber nein. Warum warten, wenn man auch in der Schwärze dieses Waldes suchen kann. Ich bin einige Zeit ziemlich orientierungslos durch den Wald geirrt, bis ich Geräusche hörte. Und siehe da, da seid ihr, zwar etwas lediert, aber das bringt ein langwieriger Marsch durch den Wald wohl mit sich. Hauptsache, wir haben euch wieder und dich kriegen wir wieder hin, Alarion. Die Beeren, die du erwähnt hattest, waren auf einer Lichtung? Heißt das, ihr habt den Fluss gefunden?", fragte Cian hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja haben wir. Und er läuft in einiger Entfernung gen Norden durch eine Lichtung. Sobald Alarion über dem Berg ist, sollten wir dorthin aufbrechen.", sagte Ingwe.

"Endlich aus dieser verdammten Finsternis raus. Himmel bin ich froh. Wäre Imin nicht so eine bestechende Persönlichkeit, sollten wir einen Führer aussuchen, dessen Orientierungssinn vielleicht etwas besser ist. Das sollte uns nicht allzu oft passieren. Die Stimmung ist schon ohne euren Verlust ziemlich im Keller durch diese elende Dunkelheit. Wenigstens ein Lichtblick für uns.", frohlockte Cian.

"Tut mir Leid, dass wir für so viel Unmut gesorgt haben. Mir war garnicht klar, dass wir so lange abwesend waren. Anscheinend war ich länger ohnmächtig als ich dachte.", flüsterte Alarion unter einem gedämpften Lächeln hervor. Er schaffte es noch einen kurzen Blick auf Ingwe zu werfen, der jetzt einen nachdenklichen und scheinbar besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht annahm. Dann durchfuhr ihn wieder ein derart stechender Schmerz, dass er in sich zusammensackte. Das letzte, was er sah, waren wieder diese hasserfüllten, flammenden Augen, die langsam auf ihn zukamen.

Er hörte elbische Wörter aus der Ferne. Sie klangen wie ein Echo einer entfernten Präsenz. Er sehnte sich nach Stille, aber diese Stimme hörte einfach nicht auf, zu ihm zu reden. Dann verstand er allmählich die Worte: "Die Finsternis möge deinen Körper verlassen. Komm zurück ins Licht. Komm zurück zu uns." Ganz ruhig und eindringlich klang die Stimme in seinem Bewusstsein. Dann vernahm er eine zweite Stimme,die neben ihm flüsterte: "Komm zurück zu mir, _elen._" Luft durchzog seine Lungen und er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah ein mehr als liebliches Gesicht vor ihm. "Lariel", hauchte er. Zu mehr fehlte ihm die Kraft. Er hob seinen rechten Arm und streichelte ihre Wange. Ihre Augen wurden gläsern und füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie ergriff seine Hand sanft und küsste sie.

"Bei Erú, du bist wach.", brachte sie nur flüsternd hervor.

"Das ist nur ein kleiner Erfolg. Er hat es noch nicht geschafft. Cian, bring sie hier weg. Er braucht alle Kräfte die er aufbringen kann. ICH brauche alle Kräfte die er aufbringen kann.", sagte die andere Stimme. Es war Imin, der seine Hände auf seinen Bauch gelegt hatte.

"Und ihr anderen auch. Ich brauche keine Zuschauer.",sagte er harsch zu den anderen, die um ihnen herum standen und ein merklich besorgten Gesicht hatten. Nur widerwillig zogen sie davon.

"Alarion, hör mir jetzt gut zu. Dein natürliches Gleichgewicht ist aus der Bahn geraten. Ich brauch dich jetzt, damit ich dir helfen kann. Wir müssen das, was in deinem Körper ist, herausspülen. Hier trink das. Es wird schmerzen, denn das was in deinem Körper ist, wird ihn nicht freiwillig verlassen wollen. Doch du musst den ganzen Schlauch austrinken, hörst du? Egal wie weh es tut. Schmerzen zu haben ist besser als tot zu sein.", sagte Imin ruhig und ernst. Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen und Alarion wusste, dass es ernster um ihn stand, als er ahnte.

"Tot?",fragte er.

"Wir haben keine Zeit für Fragen. Tata, Enel, kommt und geht mir zur Hand. Sie traten in sein Sichtfeld. Enel nahm den Trinkschlauch und Tata hielt seinen Kopf.

"Wenn er getrunken hat, wird sich das, was in ihm ist, sich wehren. Er wird höchstwahrscheinlich unkontrollierbare Krämpfe bekommen. Ihr wisst, was ihr dann zu tun habt.", sagte Imin an sie gewandt. Sie nickten und Enel begann die Flüssigkeit langsam in ihn einzuflößen. Zunächst merkte Alarion nichts und schluckte sie ohne Probleme herunter. Sie schmeckte bitter, aber erträglich. Doch dann begann es in seinem Magen zu rumoren.

Sein Unterleib bewegte sich unkontrolliert. Eine deutliche Wölbung in seiner Magengegend wurde sichtbar, die sich hob und senkte. Dann begann sein ganzer Körper zu vibrieren, doch Enel goss weiterhin ruhig die Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund. Dann fing Alarion unkontrolliert an um sich zu schlagen. Er versuchte den Kopf von dem Schlauch wegzubewegen. Er wollte nicht mehr. Es tat weh. Aber Enel goss weiter. Seine Gliedmaßen verkrampfte sich und versuchten sich den Griffen Tata und Imin zu entreißen, die ihn nun fest im Griff hatten. Enel goss weiter. Dann bäumte sich sein Körper auf und wurde hart wie Holz. Enel goss weiter und dann kam der letzte Tropfen. Er schmiss den Trinkschlauch davon und stemmte sich auf Alarion, der nun mit allen Kräften versuchte, sich diesen Griffen zu entledigen. Er schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete den Mund zu einem Schrei, aber es kam nichts. Imin lockerte seinen Griff und legte beide Händen auf seinen Bauch. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er bewegte leicht die Lippen, als würde er eine Formel wiederholen. Alarion gab es anscheinend auf, sich zu wehren und lag völlig regungslos auf dem Boden. Tata und Enel hielten ihn weiterhin fest. Er atmete schwer, hob den Kopf und schaute sie an. Sie blickten in seelenlose schwarze Augen, die sie nacheinander ansahen und sie wussten, dass sie es nicht mehr mit Alarion zu tun hatten. Als er Imin bemerkte, der immernoch still dort saß, fing er an zu lachen. Es war ein dunkles, tiefes und boshaftes Lachen. Es lachte sie aus.

"Du bist eine Witzfigur, Elb. Doch wir wissen, dass ihr hier seid. Ihr wurdet in eine Welt voller Finsternis geschickt, in der es für euch keine Hoffnung gibt. Ihr ward verdammt seit ihr hier erweckt wurdet. Auf euch wartet nichts weiter als Verderben und Tod, denn das hier ist das Land der Schwarzen Hand und sie wird euch knechten." Dann warf Alarion den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte irre.

"Jetzt!", rief Imin. Tata und Enel legte ihre Hände auf seinen Kopf und sein Brust und von allen Dreien ging ein weißes Licht aus, welches unter ihren Handflächen hervorbrach. Es wurde immer heller und durchströmte Alarions Körper in Wellen. Er bäumte sich noch einmal kräftig auf und lag dann erschlafft vor ihnen. Kaum wahrnehmbar floss aus seinem Mund eine schwarze Flüssigkeit, die sein Gesicht herunterlief. Dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf und erbrach sich. Der Auswurf war schwarz und zähflüssig. Tata holte eine vorgefertigte Fackel und warf sie hinein. Es verbrannte innerhalb weniger Augenblicke. Dann schlief Alarion lange und fest.

1Verschwinde, Kreatur der Flammen


End file.
